


Hate To See You Go But Love To Watch You Leave

by Bam4Me



Series: The Adventures of Cray Cray and Dumby Head [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cute, Gardening, Gen, Getting Lost, M/M, Modern AU, Napping, but still hobbits and dwarves and elves, i may have made bilbo a little cray cray, idk - Freeform, mad baggins, seriously though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, Bilbo has seen that guys walk past his house HOW many times? Maybe it's time to ask if he needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate To See You Go But Love To Watch You Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aflyingcoffeebean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflyingcoffeebean/gifts).



> I gave it to Kaytlin cause maybe now she'll reply to my texts.

Bilbo smiled as he patted the lose soil around his tomato plants down. This was a perfect day for gardening actually. A look upwards told him his nephew Frodo had fall asleep under the apple tree in the front lawn and the book he'd been reading was open on it's spine next to him. Bilbo chuckled and got up to close it for him, glancing at the title quickly to tell him it was one of the fantasy novels from Bilbo's study.

He made sure Frodo seemed comfortable but left him there. It didn't hurt to sleep outside once in a while. When he got back to his gardening though there seemed to be movement from the corner of his eye. Looking up again he saw a dwarf coming down the street, playing with a cell phone and looking annoyed.

Hmm... He was kind of cute actually. The hobbit shook his head and shrugged, going back to his gardening. He had a while still till he needed to go inside to make lunch for him and Frodo, might as well get in some good quality plant time before.

Actually that seemed to be his excuse for a while now. Actually he was kind of having writers block right now. Actually he seemed to be having writers block since he'd finished the last book. Actually the idea of writing anything right now seemed much less important than attending to his plants. So yes, quality plant time was a definition (excuse) of what he was doing right now.

Bilbo nodded to himself before realizing he was outside and a few of his neighbors seemed to be giving him funny looks while attending to their own gardens and children. He grimaced as a nice looking dwarf from a few doors down actually looked concerned for him and ducked his head to go back to his work. Damn it. Mad Baggins was at it again.

Well, he was never really not at it though, so really they should start expecting it. Yeah, their judgmental looks was their fault really. It's not his fault they expected better of him!

Yeah... He looked up with a glare meeting some of their gazes head on and internally smiled when some of them cringed.

He focused on fussing over his potatos and realigning the vines of his cucumbers when he saw the dark figure moving again.

Wait, wasn't he going the other way last time he passed? Bilbo watching the much more frustrated figure pass the other direction with a scowl that kind of looked painful.

Maybe he lived in the direction he was going this time and forgot something. Yeah that seemed likely.

Well except for the fact that he was wearing a fur coat with the Erebor crest on it's breast. Which means he came from the mountain (which was only a mile or two away, but still, not in the direction he was now going) which means he was probably visiting someone else.

Biblo shrugged again and went back to his gardening. He'd let the other neighborhood gossips figure this one out and hear it from them.

That's why when he saw it, coming the same exact direction as before less than ten minutes later he stopped again, looking up to watch him again. Now how on Arda did he do that?

The dwarf seemed to be wondering that himself, if the way that he stopped and looked around in confusion was any indication.

Bilbo was just about ready to take pity on him and ask if he was lost when the dwarf got a slightly more annoyed look and stomped off in the direction he had come from. Bilbo chuckled at the sight and went about getting a basket to start pulling fresh produce out of the garden and into.

Bilbo almost felt bad for the dwarrow when he came back around again (this time coming from the other direction again in another impressive feet of 'how the fuck did you do that') and watched his look go from determined to slightly scared and very cautious. The dwarf slowed until he was close enough for Bilbo to call out to him.

"Hey!" The dwarrow looked at him cautiously and walked over. "Are you okay? You seem to be going in circles right now. You lost?"

The dwarrows ears turned red and he ducked his head a little, avoiding eye contact. Bilbo could have cooed it was so cute.

"I might be. Just a little though. I'm sure I can figure it out."

Bilbo smiled and shook his head "No I'm sure I can help out. You're trying to go back to the mountain right?"

The dwarrow nodded and Bilbo smiled wider. "That's good cause I try not to get to know my neighbors, so I wouldn't be able to help with that. Keeping them on their toes is important, can't let them get close enough to see me do something sane Ilvultar forbid!"

The dwarrow seemed to cheer up a little at Bilbo's rambling. Probably helpful to know the person helping you isn't so right in the head either.

By the time that Bilbo sent the dwarrow on his way he'd gotten several things from him, a phone number being one, and a name too (sounded familiar too but he wasn't sure where from) and also some information. Apparently he was visiting his sister and her family who lived in the neighborhood next to this one because she liked having a garden. Bilbo could understand that.

Gardening was important okay.

Bilbo smiled as he watched the cute dwarf walk away (staring at his ass actually, but don't tell anyone else that) before turning to bring Frodo inside and make lunch.

It might be a little bit past usual lunch time, but Frodo was asleep, he wouldn't notice anything being amiss.


End file.
